Vegas Attack
by RachelCullen02
Summary: En el instituto de Forks se va a hacer un viaje de estudios a las Vegas. Los Cullen y Bella van a ir al viaje junto con el resto de estudiantes. Creo que todos sabemos como va a acabar todo eso... Cullen vampiros.
1. Noticia

VEGAS ATTACK.

BPOV.

Seguía sin saber que querían mis dos cuñadas. Llegaron a mi casa a las seis de la mañana, solo para cogerme, vestirme y sacarme corriendo de mi casa. Ahora estábamos en la suya, la mansión Cullen. Oh, sí, hay algo que no os he contado. Todos y cada uno de los Cullen, son vampiros, y yo salgo con uno de ellos.

Teníamos que ir al instituto en una hora, no sabía a que había venido traerme para tener que irnos después. Pero Alice era Alice, con ella nunca se sabía nada, y lo que se sabía no solía ser muy bueno.

-Vamos, Bella. Tenemos que ir al instituto.- Me dijo Edward, quien estaba a nuestro lado.

Le cogí la mano que me ofrecía y salimos caminando de su casa para ir a su Volvo plateado, que era como su hijo. Creo que lo quiere más que a mí, no, es broma.

Como siempre, condujo como un loco hacia el instituto. Salimos de su coche, y como siempre, la gente se nos quedó mirando. Ninguno de ellos aún no podía creer que Edward Cullen saliese conmigo. Edward me cogió de la mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos en un acto de confianza mutua.

Entramos a nuestra primera clase. Biología. Vaya rollazo, o eso era lo que pensaba. El profesor no llegó tarde, lo que era un gran milagro, pero si llegó muy alterado y con la respiración acelerada más de la cuenta. Intuía que no iba a ser una de las clases más aburridas del día, como solía ocurrir. Dejó todos los papeles que llevaba en la mesa y se puso frente a toda la clase.

-Chico, quiero comunicaros algo bastante importante para este curso.

Me giré hacia Edward preguntándole con la mirada que era lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Pero él solo tenía una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, claramente quería que fuera una completa sorpresa para mí lo que el profesor iba a decir.

-odos los alumnos de esta promoción, lo que quiero decir es que no solo va a ir esta clase. Van a hacer un viaje de estudios, Dios no quiera que os matéis. El sitio elegido no es el mejor, pero yo no le puedo hacer nada que más quisiera yo que eso se pudiera hacer, me ha tocado ir con vosotros a la ciudad del pecado, no puedo creerlo, mi mujer no me va a creer cuando le diga que voy por un viaje de estudios, y me va a odiar... ¡Ay Dios!- Lo dijo todo casi sin respirar, y yo estaba con los ojos abiertos, igual que casi toda la clase. El profesor se había vuelto loco.

-Profesor, diga nos a donde vamos a ir y cuanto va a costar, por favor.- Le dijo amablemente un compañero que se sentaba al final de la clase.

-El lugar, el lugar...- Musitó el profesor para sí mismo.- Vamos a ir a Las Vegas.

Casi se me escapa el aire de sopetón cuando lo dijo. Era increíble. ¿No sabían que allí había, mayormente, clubes de striptease? Y creo que cosas aún peores que esas. Supongo que querían que nos informásemos sobre todas las culturas de este mundo. Levanté la mano para poder hacer una pregunta.

-¿Dónde vamos a dormir y cuánto tiempo vamos a estar?

-Señorita Swan, vamos a dormir en un hotel, el más lujoso y moral que hemos podido conseguir en aquel lugar. Y nos quedaremos una semana y media. El viaje es obligatorio para poder pasar curso, así que nadie se podrá librar.

-¿Quién se va a querer librar de ver a mujeres desnudas?- Dijo Mike a modo de broma.

Algunos de la clase rieron, y otro lo miraron como si no tuviera ningún tipo de educación. Edward y yo estábamos en el segundo grupo de miradas.

-Algunas salidas las haréis vosotros solos, en grupos o en parejas, y la mayoría con algún profesor para vigilaros. También quería informar de que los de un años mayor a vosotros, pueden venir voluntariamente como si fuera una excursión más del curso.- Nos avisó, eso quería decir que Rosalie y Emmet podrían venir, y conociendo a Emmet, seguro que vendrían.

Sonreí ante eso, me lo iba a pasar en grande. Sin darnos cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, el timbre que finalizaba la clase estaba sonando. Comenzamos a recoger nuestras cosas, que no habíamos usado, mientras el profesor gritaba:

-¡Saldremos pasado mañana, ya que es obligatorio no hay que pagar nada. Solo informad a vuestros padres!

Ufff, Charlie se iba a poner de los nervios cuando se enterase de que me iba a ir con mi novio a las mismísimas Vegas. Quizá podría gastarle una pequeña e insignificante broma.

Tomé la mano de mi novio con una gran sonrisa pintada en mi cara. La siguientes dos clases pasaron muy rápido, se notaba que hoy estaba de buen humor. Llegamos rápidamente a la cafetería y nos dirigimos a la mesa donde estaban el resto de la familia de vampiros más peculiares del mundo.

-¡Hola!- Saludé con mucha alegría.

-¡Bella! Me encanta la idea de la broma, pero sería mejor que Edward esté delante cuando se lo digas. No hay nada que me guste más que una buena comedia.- Dijo Alice, tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios, estaba un poco loca.

-¿Qué broma?- Me preguntó Edward , con la voz en calma, como siempre.

Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré mi idea. A Edward le encantó la idea, ya que se mostró encantado a cooperar en la broma.

El instituto pasó muy rápido, lo que me alegró mucho el día. Fuimos directos a mi casa nada más salir de clases.

-Bella, quizá Charlie no se tome muy bien la broma.- Me dijo.

-Lo sé, pero procuraremos que no le de un infarto.- Le respondí, aunque no me gustaba pensar mucho en esa posibilidad.

Entramos a mi casa y nos sentamos en el sofá del salón de mi casa. Cuando oímos la puerta de la casa abrirse, comenzamos el espectáculo.

-Edward, estoy muy asustada por esto. Creo que somos muy jóvenes para cometer esta locura.- Dije, intentando que mi voz saliese muy asustada.

-Lo sé, Bella. Sabía que no debía haberme dejado llevar por el deseo, pero ya no se puede hacer nada.- Wow, Edward era un muy buen actor.

Escuché los pasos de mi padre detenerse.

-Pero creo que la solución que estás proponiendo no es las más adecuada.- Continué con la actuación.

-Pero amor... no quiero que pase mucho tiempo y arrepentirnos.

Escuché como los pasos de mi padre volvían a ponerse en marcha. Llegó con rapidez hacia nosotros y se sentó en el sillón que había enfrente del sofá. Nos miraba fijamente a los dos.

-Charlie, señor, queríamos hablar con usted.- Comenzó Edward, siguiendo con el dialogo que habíamos improvisado.

-Chicos, hablad antes de que me dé un ataque.

-Papá... Edward y yo...

-Hemos decidido...

-Que queremos viajar...

-A Las Vegas...

-Para...

-¡No sigáis!- Chilló mi padre, interrumpiendo nuestra tontería de decirlo lentamente.- Sabía que algún día os ibais a casar, no tenéis una relación normal de adolescentes, es mucho más madura. Pero no me esperaba que fuese porque Bella estuviese embarazada.- A este punto, la cara de mi padre estaba muy roja por la furia.

Edward y yo nos miramos fijamente, y con la mirada decidimos que era hora de ponerle fin a este espectáculo. Él fue quien tomó la iniciativa para terminarlo todo.

-Charlie, Bella no está embarazada.- Dijo calmada mente.

-Vamos a Las Vegas de viaje de estudios, es pasado mañana.

No pude contenerme mucho más tiempo y me eché a reír con muchas ganas. Edward me siguió casi al instante de empezar yo con las carcajadas. La cara de mi padre era para echarle una foto en ese preciso instante. Ya había entendido que todo era una broma.

-Eso a sido una broma de muy mal gusto.- Nos dijo, mandándonos una mirada asesina a los dos.

-Papá, es que eres demasiado inocente.

-Dejalo, explica me todo eso del viaje de estudios.

-Es obligatorio para poder aprobar el curso, es una semana y media de viaje. No hay que pagar nada porque es obligatorio y lo paga el consejo estudiantil.

-Está bien.

Edward y yo salimos rumbo a nuestro prado para pasar el resto de la tarde allí. Intuía que me lo iba a pasar muy bien en esa semana y media. Y, quien sabe, igual la experiencia humana de emborracharse se hacía realidad.

**Holaaaa, nueva historia. Los personajes son de Meyer.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo, el final era como un adelanto de lo que va a pasar más adelante. Este fic será más largo que Atrapados en el instituto, ese fic era más una prueba de si tenía paciencia para terminar algo.**

**Decidme que os ha parecido, ya sabéis como. Reviews. Jeje, me gusta mucho leerlos.**


	2. Aeropuerto

VEGAS ATTACK.

Estaba en mi cuarto terminando de meter todas mis cosas en una maleta. Seguramente Alice me mataría al ver que solo llevo una maleta con toda la ropa, pero no necesitaba nada más. Hoy nos íbamos de viaje de estudios y Edward me estaba esperando abajo con su maleta para poder irnos al aeropuerto, donde nos encontraríamos con el resto de estudiantes y profesores.

Terminé de hacer la maleta y la cerré con algo de esfuerzo, estaba a presión. La cogí y comencé a bajar los escalones con mucho cuidado, la maleta pesaba como un demonio. Edward la cogió en los últimos escalones. Caminamos juntos hacia el coche, metimos las maletas en el maletero y nos subimos a su coche. En cuanto lo arrancó nos pusimos en marcha camino al aeropuerto de Seattle.

Comencé a pensar en las cosas que podríamos hacer allí, la condición de Edward para _eso_ era que nos casáramos antes. Quien sabe, si nos casamos allí aquí no es legal, pero estaríamos casados. Y hablando de esa ciudad...

-Edward, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.- Le comenté.

-Dime.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre condiciones...

-¿Qué condiciones?

-Una: nada de tocar, puedes ver, pero no puedes tocar. Te juro que te echaré al fuego como lo hagas.

Me entraron ganas de tirarlo de nada más imaginarme a Edward tocando a una de esas strippers, me salía fuego de las orejas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que haría algo así? Digo, a lo mejor es que no confías en mí.- Me dijo con un tono bastante inocente.

-Sí confío en ti, pero tienes un hermano un poco fuera de su orbita. Más te vale hacer caso de todas las reglas que te diga.

-Por ahora, solo me has dicho una.

-Sí, solo le había dicho una de todas las normas. Y, realmente, no me ocurría ninguna otra. Pero seguro que no tardaría mucho en aparecer.

-¿A qué viene ahora todo esto?- Me preguntó después de un tiempo.

-Ya sabes... a la ciudad a la que vamos se le suele llamar: **La Ciudad del Pecado. **Espero que no peques, Edward, por tu propio bien.- Le advertí con tono malévolo.

Tuve la satisfacción de ver como un estremecimiento le recorría de pies a cabeza, me gustaba ver el poder que podía llegar a tener sobre un vampiro de más de cien años. Sonreí muy contenta, hay veces que me sentía muy protegida por él, y me gustaba sentir que tenía miedo de su mujer descubriera algo suyo.

-¿Qué ha sido ese estremecimiento? ¿Hay algo que no me habías contado?- Le pregunté, mirándolo fijamente para ponerle incómodo.

-No.. nada.

No me tragué la mentira que me había soltado. Como sea algo muy malo...

-Dímelo, Edward.- Le dije con tono firme.

-Emmet.- Soltó con un suspiro.- Quiere que haga cosas que ni tú, ni yo, queremos que yo haga.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-Te doy una pequeña pista.- Dijo.- Está cantando todo el rato en su mente: **Like a virgin. **(_n/a: significa: como una vrigen.) _Me está poniendo realmente de los nervios.

Juro que no pude contenerme, las carcajadas salieron sin previo aviso de mi cuerpo y comenzaron a sacudirme con fuerza. Edward me miraba con ojos ofendidos.

-No sé de que te quejas, están diciendo toda la verdad. Si hubieras aceptado en su momento, ahora no estarían cantándote esa canción en sus mentes- Le dije una vez que las risas desaparecieron de mi cuerpo.

-Sabes que quiero hacer las cosas bien.- Me susurró.

-En esta época, nadie hace eso de la forma en que tu dices...

Lo dejó pasar y no hablamos mucho más en todo el camino. Pensaba en todas las locuras que podría hacer con Alice y Rosalie, bueno, también con las demás humanas. Le había prohibido a Edward tocar a las _mujeres, _pero no ver. Quizá yo también podría ver algo interesante, porque para ver chicos sin camiseta ya estaba la manada, no sabéis cuanto disfruto las visitas a la reserva. Me pongo burra, pero mi novio vampiro me pone mucho más que esos perros, él no deja pelos en el sofá.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya estábamos saliendo del coche porque habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Al entrar, me fijé en que había pocas personas de nuestro curso, faltaba mucha gente por llegar. Llegué a la conclusión de que la forma de conducir de Edward tenía algo que ver con el que hubiésemos llegado muy temprano.

-Ahora tendremos que esperar, todo es culpa de tu forma de conducir.- Le reproché.

-Hace dos minutos no te quejabas tanto.- Me respondió.

-Porque estaba distraída.

Lo dejó pasar, por ahora. Sigo sin saber como no me ha arrojado por las escaleras, con algunas cosas tan estúpidas que le decía de vez en cuando... Pero como me quería mucho mucho, no me decía nada. Era una condenada suertuda.

Me acerqué a Mike, uno de los pocos estudiante que había a estas horas. Edward había salido un momento para hablar por el móvil con Jasper.

-Hola, Mike.- Le saludé.

-Bella, quiero ensayar un saludo, ¿puedo?- Me preguntó.

-Claro, pero no me mates del susto, por favor.

Se dio la vuelta para darme la espalda, para después volverse a girar con su mano tendida hacia mí.

-Hola. Soy Mike Newton, veinte de largo y tres de ancho.- Me dijo.

No me pude aguantar, fue más de lo que pude soportar. Me eché a reír como nunca lo había echo antes en toda mi vida, era un saludo totalmente ridículo. Paré de reír cuando sentí una mano helada posarse encima de mi hombro.

-Ya puedes dejar tus mentira para otro momento Newton, ahora larga te de aquí, tengo que hablar con MI novia.- Dijo la voz amenazante de mi vampiro.

-Hasta luego, Bella.- Me dijo Mike antes de irse por la dirección opuesta a la de nosotros.

-¿A qué ha venido todo eso?- Le exigí a Edward.

Su cara estaba deformada en furia, furia hacia mi amigo humano. Me gustaba la parte de Edward posesivo, pero tampoco quería que se pasase de la raya.

-Te lo estaba diciendo en serio, no era ninguna práctica de saludo.- Me contestó.

-Dudo que sea cierto lo que él ha dicho.

-No es cierto, creo que no llega ni a los diez centímetros. Es absurdo.

-¿Y tú? ¿ A cuánto llegas?.- Le pregunté, con ganas de jugar un rato.

-Llego a los veinte centímetros, nunca lo dudes.- Dijo mientras me cogía por la cintura y me besaba apasionadamente.

Tenía un ojo abierto mientras sus labios se movían contra los míos. Había muchas chicas que se quedaban viendo más de la cuenta. Hubo una que me mando una mirada de suficiencia, y yo le saqué el dedo corazón. La chica se fue ofendido por el mismo camino por el que había venido.

Me sentí importante. Edward se separó al momento de necesitar mucho el aire, recordé que lo necesitaba para poder seguir con vida.

En nuestro pequeño desliz, habían llegado casi todos los alumnos que faltaban y dos profesores. Una profesora se acercó a nosotros.

-Agradecería que no os mostrarais tan fogosos en público.- No dijo y se marchó.

Edward y yo nos miramos y rompimos a reír. Al cabo de diez minutos, todos los alumnos estaban presentes en el aeropuerto, los Cullen incluidos. El profesor nos pidió nuestros carnets de identidad y comenzamos el vuelo camino a una nueva aventura en mi vida humana. Con sentada Alice a mi lado, por supuesto.

**Hola.. Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y todo eso. **

**Espero que no me queráis matar por describir tan poco el beso, pero es que, aunque muchas a mi edad ya se han besado con alguien, yo no tengo ninguna experiencia. Por eso evito describir demasiado esas situaciones, lo escribo de lo que leo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, porque estoy muerta de sueño. Son las doce menos cuarto de la noche en mi país. Dejadme vuestra opinión.**


	3. Volando

Vegas Attack.

El avión era muy grande, en vez de estar dividido en primera clase y segunda clase, estaba dividido en chicos y chicas. Eso me molestó bastante, por eso me había sentado al lado de Alice, aunque me diese un poco de miedo. La zorr.. Lauren y Jessica estaba sentados justo delante nuestra, y Rose con Angela a nuestro lado. Estábamos hablando sobre temas diversos, nos reíamos mucho, pero me gustaría estar con Edward. Juro que se me calentó la cabeza del bombillazo que arrasó mi mente. Llamé la atención de mis tres amigas para comentarles mi plan.

-Oyes, chicas. Tengo una idea para divertirnos un rato.- Le dije.

-Cuenta, cuenta.- Dijo Alice dando saltos.

Miré a los lados para asegurarme de que las zorras, es mi mente y puedo decir lo que me de la gana, no escuchasen lo que iba a decir.

-Podemos intentar ir con los chicos...

Les conté todo mi plan y todas teníamos sonrisas malévolas en nuestras caras. Jessica y Lauren se van a meter en un buen lío, pero nosotras nos íbamos con nuestros novios a pasar el rato. Si no me equivocaba, no había profesores con los chicos, y nosotras solo teníamos a uno a nuestro cargo. SI el plan no fallaba, sería muy fácil quitarse del medio al profesor.

-Jessica, Lauren.- Las llamé.- ¿Os gustaría ir con los chicos? Tenemos un plan.- Le dije una vez que tuve captada su atención.

-Claro.- Respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo, parecían gemelas.

Les expliqué el plan rápidamente, bueno, su parte del plan. Nos levantamos todas de los asientos y nos dirigimos a la primera fila, donde justo delante está la puerta que nos separa del sexo masculino. En la primera fila estaba sentado el profesor solo, por lo que nos podíamos sentar a su alrededor.

-Disculpe, profesor. ¿Nos podemos sentar aquí? Es que atrás hay mucho ruido.- Le preguntó Angela angelicalmente, nunca mejor dicho.

-Claro, no hay problema por mi parte. Pero no me molestéis mucho.- Nos respondió.

Nos sentamos a su alrededor, Angela y Rose una a cada lado del profesor, yo al lado de Alice y Lauren junto a Jessica a mi lado. Mis tres amigas y yo nos miramos un rato y decidimos que era la hora. Yo miré a Alice para asegurarme de que lo había visto todo y que iba a salir bien. Ella solo me respondió con un sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza.

Me giré para mirar a las brujas que estaban sentadas a mi lado y les hice _la señal secreta. _Ellas se levantaron, creyendo que el profesor estaba dormido, y se dirigieron a las puerta que estaba delante de los asientos.

El profesor las intercepto cuando estaban intentado abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave. No había caído en el detalle de que estaría cerrada, pero cuando miré a Alice y me mostró unas llaves en sus manos, todo eso dejó de preocuparme. Me relajé rápidamente y me dispuse a ver el espectáculo que se formaba delante de mis ojos.

El profe se levantó del asiento echo una furia y se dirigió hacia las brujas. Ellas, al darse cuenta de que ninguna de las otras nos habíamos levantado, nos fulminaron con la mirada al tiempo que el profesor las cogía de los brazos y se las llevaba. Yo le hice un gesto obsceno con el dedo de mi mano derechas y me encogí de hombros.

Mis amigas y yo nos levantamos y nos dispusimos a abrir la puerta. Las otras alumnas del avión estaban muy centradas cotilleando sobre las brujas como para darse cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo. Alice abrió rápidamente la puerta y nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Eso parecía una guerra, todos los chicos se estaban lanzando cosas unos a otros, incluso mecheros.

Un oso gigante se me lanzó encima, tirándome al suelo y poniéndose encima mía.

-¡Belly! No te preocupes, no dejaré que nada te ocurra cunado explote la bomba.- Emmet se creía muy gracioso al parecer.

-¡Emmet, tienes complejo de estúpido1!.- Le grité, intentado que se quitase de encima de mí.

Unas manos fuertes lo quitaron de mí y me abrazaron rápidamente. Oí como Rose le pegaba una colleja a su marido mientras le gritaba:

-¡Y a mí qué, pedazo de imbécil. Me ibas a dejar que la bomba me matase!- Esto se estaba poniendo feo.- ¡ Estás castigado!

Creo que la cara de Emmet se puso todavía más blanca, y eso era difícil siendo un vampiro.

-¿Cómo que castigado?¿Qué tipo de castigo? ¡Responde, Rose!- Emmet estaba histérico, y no podía parar de hablar.

-¡Tú que crees! Más te vale que tú y tu _cosita _no os acerquéis a mí en un buen tiempo.- Le soltó mi amiga vampira.

Todos los chicos del avión comenzaron a decir _uhhhhh _con ritmillo. No sé de que se asombraba Emmet, no era la primera vez que le dejaba sin sexo, pero si la primera que lo hacía delante de todos los alumnos.

Me giré hacia Edward, quién estaba por soltar carcajadas a montones. Le fulminé con la mirada y él me mandó una mirada interrogante.

-No te rías, puede que algún día te ocurra a ti lo mismo.- Le advertí.

Con eso bastó para que sus estremecimientos a causa de la risa cesaran de golpe. Puede que mi novio fuese virgen, pero seguía siendo un hombre. Me cogí de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarme hasta sus asientos, pero cuando llegamos casi me da un infarto.

Alice estaba subida encima de Jasper, dándose un buen morrero. Ver a dos personas besándose no me impresiona, pero sí lo hace que la mano de mi mejor amiga vampira esté justo encima de la entrepierna de su novio, y él con la mano justo en su culo. Aparté la mirada velozmente al tiempo que escuchaba como Edward les regañaba. Mamá Edward.

-Estamos con todos estos ruidosos humano y vosotros metiéndoos mano, esto es increíble.

-Es que hay mucha lujuria en el ambiente, nada más porque los chicos se imaginaron a Rose haciéndolo cuando castigó a Emmet.- Dijo con voz angustiada Jasper.

Edward suspiró, pero me llevó a unos asientos que estaban alrededor desiertos, los de primera fila. Detrás nuestra había tres filas sin nadie sentado allí. Supongo que me había traído aquí para tener algo más de intimidad. Pero de todas formas lo pregunté.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-Para alejarme un poco de todos esos asquerosos pensamientos.

Suspiré, Edward no quería intimidad conmigo, por ahora. Me acomodé en el asiento y cerré los ojos fuertemente.

-Seguro que tú nunca has tenido ese tipo de pensamientos.- Dije sarcásticamente.

-Por supuesto que no.- Me respondió.

-No te creo.

Oí como un gruñido salía de su garganta sin proponérselo.

-¿Ni si quiera conmigo?- Pregunté con voz de inocente.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados, no quería verle la cara, porque seguramente me entraría un ataque de risa. Sentí algo frío tocarme el cuello, pero no era un frío de manos. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la cabeza de mi novio metida en mi cuello. Besándolo. Me comenzó a dar mucho gustito, por lo que volví a cerrar los ojos.

Sus labios se comenzaban a mover para arriba, lentamente, torturándome. Siguió su camino hasta mis labios, los cuales comenzó a besar. No pude evitarlo, era Edward irresistible Cullen. Le devolví el beso con fuerza. Sus manos se metieron debajo de mi camiseta, manos curiosas. Pero no se quedaron quietas en mi barriga, si no que siguieron subiendo y subiendo, hasta llegar a mis pechos. Pareció dudarlo, pero al final cogió uno con una de sus manos, No pude soportarlo y, con un gemido, hice que se girara para quedar yo encima suya. Sus manos no paraban quietas, y las mía tampoco. Las metí debajo de su camisa y comencé a acariciar su pecho, deleitándome con sus musculos bien formados. Un gruñido salió de los más profundo del pecho de Edward, y me encantó ese sonido.

Pero justo cuando sus manos estaban entrando en mi pantalón...

-¡Joder, Cullen. Lo siento!- Exclamó un chico al que no conocía.

Edward apartó todas sus manos de mi cuerpo rápidamente, y yo del suyo. Me senté con rapidez en el asiento de al lado, porque no era mi asiento.

-Vete, Jonh.- Le dijo Edward.

El chico se fue corriendo a reunirse con lo demás. Me levanté del asiento y yo también me fui para atrás. Cuando me senté al lado de Rose, oí risitas a mis espaldas. Escuché una parte de la conversación.

-Lo juro, Cullen y Swan se estaban metiendo mano de la buena.

-Pero si Cullen parece un santo.

-Pues no lo es, ni de coña.

-Al parecer la niña buena, nos salió un poco traviesa.

-Bah, seguro que yo soy mejor que Cullen.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué a esos chicos.

-Hola.- Le dije, para que hablaran y poder saber quien ha dicho cada cosa.

Me saludaron con un _hola _ descubrí quien había dicho el último comentario.

-Al menos él tienes algo de acción, dudo que alguna chica se quiera acostar contigo. Perdedor, seguro que o, eres virgen, o tus amigos te pagaron a una puta.- Dije y me fui.

_Imbéciles._

**JESSICA Y LAUREN POV.**

_Se van a enterar cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino._

**Hola¡ Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**

**1. Lo de complejo lo decimos mucho en mi clase, cuando hace algún gesto raro, por ejemplo decimos: Tienes complejo de manti. No sé si me entendéis.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, en mis fics no va a haber lemmon, porque no sé nada de ese tema. Así que no lo esperéis. Feliz año nuevo, y mis comentarios que no se olvides, ehhh. xD.**


	4. El hotel

VEGAS ATTACK.

CAPÍTULO 4: EL HOTEL.

Después de todo el numerito con los chicos que comenzaron a meterse con mi novio y conmigo, el viaje transcurrió bastante tranquilo. Algo que me ayudó mucho a tranquilizarme y poder descansar la media hora que quedaba de viaje.

Todo ese tiempo lo pasé con Edward, quien desde nuestra sesión algo apasionada se controlaba mucho más y estaba bastante tenso. Pero con cada minuto que pasaba, y al ver que no tenía más intenciones de lanzarme encima suya, se calmó. Pasamos un agradable viaje sentados en las primeras filas hablando.

-¿Te puedo contar una historia?- Le pregunté cuando quedaron sobre unos veinte minutos para que aterrizásemos.

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué clase de historia?

-Una sobre una broma que le gastamos mis amigos y yo a una monja.

Frunció el ceño, seguramente pensando, siendo de su época como él era, que eso era una gran falta de respeto. Pero no dijo nada.

-¿Me voy a asustar?- Me preguntó, con tono falso de temor.

-Puede que sí, puede que no. Depende de como reacciones, porque la frase que supuestamente da gracia, es una completa... verdad.- Y lo era, a medias.

Soltó un profundo suspiro, que creo que le salió de lo más profundo de su, según él, no existente alma. Sonreí feliz de que pudiera distraerlo por un rato, aunque había muchas posibilidades de que se enfadara conmigo después de la historia, pero no le durará mucho. Espero.

-Ilumina me.- Me dijo

-Una vez, con quince años, mis amigos y yo decidimos gastarle una broma a una monja que pasaba por la calle. Éramos un poco inmaduros, pero sabes que ya e madurado mucho más.- Comencé, pero él me tuvo que interrumpir, que si no lo hacía no estaba contento.

-Te repites, cielo.

-Bueno, pues eso.- Continué con un gruñido hacia su dirección.- Me tocó a mí improvisar algo para gastarle la broma, por lo que cogí un micrófono que venía con la caja de cola cao y me acerqué a la monja.

FLASH BACK (no sé si lo e escrito bien)

_Con mi micrófono falso de cojones, y me acerqué a la monja, quien iba con su atuendo de lo más normal caminando por la calle tranquilamente. Cuando llegué, la cogí de uno de sus brazos para llamar su atención. Oí las risas de mi amigos del alma al ver el sobresalto de la monja en cuanto le di un pequeño tirón. Se dio la vuelto con una mano en el lugar de su corazón._

_-¡Dios santo, muchacha, menudo susto me has dado!- Exclamó._

_-Dilcúlpeme, pero me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas sobre la vida al servicio de nuestro creador.- Le dije con tono inocente._

_-Sí, por supuesto. Dime cuales son esas dudas que te corcomen día a día._

_Me fijé en que la monja debería tener ya más de sesenta años, más a mi favor._

_-¿Usted lleva toda su vida como monja?_

_-Sí, desde que cumplí los dieciocho.- **Lo que llegaría a ser el siglo pasado.**_

_-Está bien. Entonces, ¿usted lleva toda su vida en celibato? Ya me entiende, me quiero apuntar a todo eso, pero creo que el celibato en un ser humano deber ser muy duro.- Casi me lo creí._

_-Bueno.. este... no sé si deba responderte esa pregunta, eres muy joven._

_Juro que luché contra las ganas de rodar los ojos, ya no estábamos en el siglo XIX donde la mujer se enteraba como llegaban los bebes a las barrigas cuando era su noche de bodas._

_-No se preocupe, usted conteste._

_-Bueno, en un principio en duro, pero con el pasar de los años acabas acostumbrándote a no tener esa atención por parte un hombre._

_-¿Es usted virgen?_

_-Ummmm, sí, lo soy._

_Pobrecita. Nunca ha conocido los placeres del mundo. Y dudo que lo haga._

_-Pues yo estaba pensando en unirme al convento, pero tengo un problema._

_-¿Cuál es?_

_-Que yo ya no soy pura, tengo quince años._

_La monja me miró asombrada y luego se desmayó delante mía. Me agaché y le di unos tortazos flojos para ver si raccionaba._

_-Por sus respuestas, ya sabemos de donde viene lo de mojigata.- Dije antes de largarme._

FIN. (DEL FLASH BACK).

Edward me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa de lo que le hice a la pobre monja, y por el último comentario dicho. Se sentirá identificado, aunque tampoco es que sea muy mojigato, aveces se le han ido un poco las manos.

-¿Cuál es la supuesta parte que no es mentira en la broma?- Me preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pues... creo que ya la sabes.

-¡Te quieres hacer monja!- Exclamó en un susurro, ya que no era plan que alguien nos oyese.

-¡No, claro que no! La parte que es verdad es la que ya no soy _pura_.- Le dije, tan tranquila.

Se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas y casi me echo a reír al ver su cara. Tenía mucho pánico en ella, es verdad que no era pura, pero no en el modo en que él lo pensaba. Era pura, pero si estuviésemos a unos cuatrocientos años atrás, se consideraría así. Pero tuve que recordar que Edward tenía poco más de cien años.

-¿Q-qué me estás queriendo decir con eso, Bella? ¡Respóndeme!- Creo que eso fue una exigencia.

Me merecía que me exigiera la respuesta, mi broma, para alguien de principios del siglo pasado, era algo de mal gusto.

-Pues... que en una caída cuando tenía trece años, como es normal con lo torpe que soy, se me rompió el himen. Pero por lo demás, estoy completamente limpia.- Le terminé de explicar.

En cuanto terminé de explicarle la situación, sus facciones se calmaron rápidamente. Soltó un gran suspiro de alivio y yo fruncí el ceño ante ese gesto tan aliviado por su parte.

-¿Qué pasa? Si hubiese sido en el otro sentido, ¿te importaría?- Le pregunté un poco enfadada.

-Sí, claro que me importaría. Pero no por eso te dejaría de querer, pero me gusta saber que voy a ser el primero en todo, y sé que a ti también te gusta ser la primera en todo conmigo. Me refiero, que vas a ser la primera en todo para mí.- Me explicó.

Ante sus palabras, me calmé un poco. Era normal que se hubiese puesto de esa forma, yo también hubiese entrado en ese estado si fuera él el que me hubiese dicho lo de que ya no era puro.

Solté un suspiro y me apoyé en el asiento. Unos poco minutos de silencio entre Edward y yo, la azafata nos avisó por el micrófono de que dentro de unos dos minutos aproximadamente, íbamos a comenzar las maniobras de aterrizase y que nos pusiésemos los cinturones.

Sin yo darme cuenta, el cinturón ya estaba amarrado a mi alrededor. Miré a Edward con una mirada interrogante, él solo se encogió de hombros, pero su sonrisa me mostró que había sido él quien me había atado.

Después de unos cinco minutos después, las maniobras de aterrizaje comenzaron. Cerré los ojos, el aterrizaje era lo que menos me gustaba de viajar en avión, pero era por una buena causa. Cogí la mano de Edward y la apreté con fuerza. Él solo me dio unos masajes en la palma de mi mano con su dedo pulgar, intentando relajarme.

El aterrizaje pasó sin complicaciones y después de unos diez minutos después de que el avión pisase tierra firme, estábamos todos esperando a que nuestras maletas pasasen por la cinta en la que teníamos que recogerlas.

En cuanto todas las maletas fueron recogidas por sus dueños, nos subimos a un autobús alquilado por los profesores y nos dirigimos al hotel. Era bastante lujoso, digamos que el más decente para adolescentes hormonales. El profesor nos paró a todos en el vestíbulo del hotel, aún no sabíamos en que habitaciones nos tocarían.

-Bien, la lista la ha hecho alguien, o algo porque creo que ha sido una máquina, son tres por habitación. Cada habitación tiene solo dos camas, por lo que quiero que os turnéis para dormir juntos. No quiero discusiones, todos vais a dormir con el otro al menos dos veces, y de la misma forma dormiréis solos en la otra cama.

Todos asentimos, esperaba que me tocase con alguien a quien conociese. No me apetecía compartir cama con algún desconocido/a. El profesor se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, ya que todos habíamos comenzados ha hablar del tema de dormir con alguien.

-Voy a decir los grupos, y no admito quejas.- Advirtió antes de comenzar.- Stanly, Weber y Hale,Rosalie: en la habitación uno.

Rose se fue con las otras dos sin decir palabra y se fueron a la habitación después de coger una llave la misma habitación cada una.

-Sigamos. Hale, Jasper, Went y Casas.

Siguieron el ritmo de las chicas y se fueron a su habitación correspondiente. Pobre Jasper, tendría que pasar las noches pegado a dos humanos sin tomar aire fresco. Así siguió la cosa, pero pronto la cosa se puso unisex.

-Cullen, Alice, Cullen, Emmet y Cheney.

-Newton, Swan y Cullen, Edward.

Me quedé sorprendida. Definitivamente esto era una venganza de alguien, seguramente ese alguien quería muerto a Mike cuando durmiese a mi lado. Pero creo que mi querido novio se las podría apañar, si no quería acabar con un castigo por mi parte.

Nos acercamos con nuestras maletas, cogimos las llaves y subimos a nuestra habitación por la próxima semana y media. En cuanto llegamos, dejamos las maletas encima de la cama. Sacamos todas nuestras cosas y las guardamos en los armarios que había. Como solo había dos, tuve que meter la mía con la ropa de Edward.

-Bien, ¿quién comparte cama esta noche?- Preguntó Mike, claramente mirándome.

-Pues, creo que tendremos que hacerlo a suertes.- Les dije.

Los dos asintieron de acuerdo con mi propuesta. Saqué una moneda.

-Bien, yo dormiré con alguno de los dos esta noche. Mañana Mike tirará la moneda y al día siguiente lo hará Edward, ¿queda claro?- Los dos volvieron a asentir.- Bien, decidme, ¿cara o cruz?

-Cara.- Dijo Mike.

-Pues creo que me quedo con la cruz.- Susurró Edward.

Recé interiormente para que tocase cruz, pero mi mala suerte no se iba a ir porque yo también me iba de vacaciones. Salió cara, para satisfacción de Mike. El chico con el que compartiría la cama esa noche me miró con una mirada que me provocó un estremecimiento.

Miré al techo de la habitación para intentar no pensar que iba a compartir la cama con esa _persona _y me di cuenta de que había un pequeño altavoz en una de las esquinas. De pronto, de ese altavoz salió una voz.

-A todos los estudiantes del instituto de Forks, quiero que bajéis a comer.

Con un suspiro, los tres comenzamos a salir por la puerta. Pero antes de salir, Edward me cogió y esperó a hablar cuando Mike ya estaba lo bastante lejos como para no escucharnos.

-Si te hace algo indevido, no me hago responsable de mis actos.

Me reí ante su amenaza ante mi amigo y le cogí la mano para caminar con los demás estudiantes, pero mi novio se seguía mostrando serio. Lo paré antes de llagar y le di un gran beso apasionado que llegó a durar más que de costumbre. Sus manos también se permitieron más y me acariciaron el culo sin mucho disimulo.

Me separé antes de que las cosas llegara a más y llegáramos tarde a la reunión. La sonrisa en mi rostro era grande, y la suya también. No hay nada que calme más a mi vampiro que un beso de su tierna humana.

**Hola. Bueno, ya sabéis que los personajes son de Meyer y toda esa historia cansina. Espero que os haya gustado porque me había quedado bloqueada por un tiempo y no sabía que escribir.**

**Dejadme vuestros comentarios, porque no tengo más ganas de escribir, son las doce menos diez en mi país y tengo sueño. ¡Ah! Os deseos un años nuevo feliz, un poco atrasado pero mejor tarde que nunca. Y que los reyes os traigan muchos regalos.**


	5. Tarde tranquila, noche desastrosa

VEGAS ATTACK.

CAPÍTULO 5: TARDE TRANQUILA Y NOCHE DESASTROSA.

Fuimos cogidos de la mano camino al comedor donde el profesor nos había citado antes. Aún seguía nerviosa por la noche que tendría que pasar, me aterrorizaba. Pero saber que a la mínima insinuación por su parte acabaría sin cabeza antes que él se diese cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Entramos al comedor y vimos que aún faltaban muchas personas por llegar, así que nos sentamos en una de las sillas que estaban más al fondo. Me apoyé en el pecho de Edward buscando tranquilidad en el movimiento de su pecho con cada respiración innecesaria.

La gente comenzó a llegar y fue sentándose en las sillas que estaban libres. En poco rato todos los alumnos estaban sentados en el salón, mi familia vampiro estaba sentada unas siete filas delante de nosotros.

El profesor no tardó en llegar y comenzar a hablar.

-Solo quería decir que esta tarde, por haber llegado hace apenas una hora, esta tarde no haremos nada y podéis hacer lo que queráis. Pero dentro del hotel, esta prohibido salir fuera. Ya podéis iros.- Nos dijo.

En cuanto dijo las últimas palabras, todo el mundo se fue corriendo a sus habitaciones o a las salas de entretenimiento. Suspiré y me levanté, haciendo que Edward también se levantara de la silla en la que estaba sentado. Alcé la vista y vi que Mike se estaba acercando a nosotros. Eso era alarmante.

-¿Qué quieres, Mike?- Le pregunté sin ganas de portarme bien con él. De todas formas, ya tendré tiempo por la noche para darle patadas fingiendo que estoy dormida.

-Quería saber si ibais a ir a la habitación. Para que me llevaseis esto.- Me tendió un móvil que intuí que era el suyo.

-Sí, claro. Lo dejaremos en la mesita.- Le respondí.

Mike se fue por una dirección completamente contraria a la que íbamos nosotros. No había nadie en los pasillos de las habitaciones, y me estaba alarmando el silencio de Edward. Él sacó la llave de la habitación y la abrió a velocidad vampírica. Dejé el móvil de Mike en la mesita y me senté en el sofá que estaba enfrente de la televisión.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Le pregunté cuando se estaba sentando a mi lado.

-Lo que tú quieras me parece bien.- Me respondió pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

-Pensé que estabas enfadado, no habías hablado desde que salimos de la habitación.

-No estoy enfadado, estaba pensando en como me vengaría si Newton se atreviese a ponerte sus sucias manos encima.- Me respondió en un tono completamente serio.

Solté una risa y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Él me dio un beso en el tope de la cabeza. Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio.

-Creo que quiero ver una película, si no te importa.- Le dije.

Únicamente asintió, dejando que me levantara para ir a coger mi pen (pendrive, un pincho para guardar información del ordenador). Me encantaba, tenía forma de Piolín (como el mío), me lo compró Edward cuando cumplimos los dos años de noviazgo. Lo cogí y fui al lugar donde estaba el DVD. Coloqué el pen dentro de la cavidad donde se pone y cogí el mando antes de volver con Edward al sofá.

Miré las películas que tenía, estaban bastante chulas, pero quería ver si podía calentar a mi novio. Por lo que puse _con derecho a roce. _Una película en la que salía Justin Timberlake, iba de dos amigos que de repente comenzaron a tener sexo y se comenzó a volver amor. Lo que llegaba a ser una comedia romántica.

En un principio, Edward estaba muy tranquilo viendo la película a mi lado. De vez en cuando me daba algún que otro beso, pero cuando las cosas en la película comenzaron a calentarse...

-Bella, ¿qué tipo de película es esta?- Me preguntó, un poco tenso.

-Una comedia, ¿no te gusta?- Le pregunté inocentemente, esperaba que causase algún efecto en él.

Ahora, Justin estaba debajo de las sábanas y digamos que le estaba dando un besito.. emm... en las partes íntimas de la mujer. Edward estaba cada vez más tenso y yo no sabías muy bien el porque. Pero me hubiera gustado saberlo.

De repente, mi novio vampiro se levantó de un golpe y apagó la televisión. Yo estaba sorprendida por su reacción ante estas escenas. Era un poco anticuado.

-Estaba viendo esa peli.- Le dije tranquilamente, no había ningún motivo para enfadarme con él.

-Creo que mejor hablamos de algo un poco más tranquilo.- Me respondió.

Yo solo asentí con un suspiro, realmente quería terminar de ver la película. Pero tampoco me apetecía hablar, hoy me sentía con muchas energía. Había oído que en una de las salas más pequeñas del hotel había una wii. Me apetecía jugar porque no podría hacer el ridículo si no había gente delante. Cuando Edward se volvió a sentar a mi lado, le cogí la mano antes de hablar.

-Edward, realmente no me apetece hablar. ¿Qué te parece bajar a una de las salas más pequeñas del hotel para estar un rato juntos y hacer algo al mismo tiempo?- Le pregunté.

-Sí, claro. No tengo ningún problema.

Bajamos a la sala que yo había dicho antes, y como había predicho, no había ni un alma en esa sala. Solo había una Wii con tres mandos y una Play Station. Edward me dio a elegir a que jugar y con que juego. Me acerqué a ver que había y me emocioné mucho al ver el juego con el que yo jugaba en Phoenix con mi amigas.

Cogí el Just Dance 3 y lo puse en la Wii. Edward me miró con una deja levantada cuando vio el juego que había puesto, que era de bailar. Solo me encogí de hombros y le tendí uno de los mandos. Lo cogió con un suspiro y comenzamos a jugar.

Me asombraba que aún me acordase de todos los bailes del juego, y le di una paliza a mi novio con más de la mitad de las canciones. Cuando quería, podía tener un gran equilibrio, y cuando me cansaba solo movía la mano con la que tenía sujeto el mando.

Él me miraba con sorpresa cada vez que le ganaba en algún baile y yo solo le sonreía.

Al cabo de una hora y media jugando, nos avisaron de que era de noche y que debíamos ir a dormir, algunos. Nos fuimos con mucho pesar a la habitación, ya sabía la noche que me esperaba al lado de Mike. Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación, Mike ya estaba con el pijama puesto y con una gran sonrisa surcando sus labios. Edward comenzó a bufar, pero juntos nos fuimos a ponernos nuestros pijamas.

Volvimos a donde estaban las camas con los pijamas ya puestos, Mike ya estaba metido en la cama y me estaba esperando dentro de ella. Realmente, todo esto me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

Me acosté a su lado y esperé a que mi novio se metiese dentro de su cama a disimular que estaba dormido para apagar las luces. Mike se durmió en unos minutos, mientras a mi me tomaba algo más de tiempo. Pero por mucho que lo intentaba, no conseguía dormirme. A la media hora de haberse dormido, Mike comenzó a roncar y a moverse raramente. Para evitar pensar en lo que estaba soñando y lo que no, me dispuse a hablar con Edward.

-¿Te está molestando mucho? Sus sueños son algo raros, no logro identificar que está soñando en concreto.- Me dijo en un susurro.

-Sus ronquidos es lo único que me molesta, bueno, también cuando se mueve de forma muy brusca. Pero no te preocupes por eso.- Le respondí, también en un susurro.

Edward soltó un suspiro, pero rápidamente fue sustituido por un fuerte gruñido que salió de lo más hondo de su pecho. Me sobresalté un poco en cuanto lo oí, pero solo conseguí oírlo gracias a que estaba muy cerca. Si hubiese estado un cuarto de metro más alejada de él, no lo habría escuchado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunté.

Pero no hubo respuesta por su parte, solo una mirada gélida que no iba dirigida a mí. Iba dirigida al chico que estaba durmiendo a mi lado, que cada vez se comportaba de forma más extraña. Fruncí un poco el ceño, pero lo dejé pasar por ahora.

-Nada, nada de lo que deba preocuparme en este momento. Puede que dentro de un rato no diga lo mismo que ahora.- Me dijo después de unos minutos de completo silencio.

-Espero que no tengas que preocuparte por nada esta noche, tengo mucho sueño. ¿Tienes alguna solución para los ronquidos?- Le pregunté.

Él negó con la cabeza, me costó un poco entender el movimiento de cabeza porque todo estaba muy oscuro en la habitación. Apoyé mi cabeza contra la almohada y cerré mis ojos para intentar dormirme, pero no lo conseguía. Me comencé a remover por todo el espacio que tenía en la cama, me estaba poniendo nerviosa el no poder dormir. Y los ronquidos de mi compañero de cama no me ayudaban en nada. Cada vez me sentía más frustrada, y de vez en cuando Edward se levantaba de su cama para darme algún que otro masaje en el cuello para intentar calmarme. Nada funcionaba.

Mike empezó ha hacer unos movimientos muy raros con su cadera. Y también comenzó a decir cosas muy raras y asquerosas.

-Umm, sí... dame más, Bella. Me... ummm, gusta como te mueves.

Movía sus caderas cada vez más rápido al tiempo que decía todo eso. Yo estaba asqueada. Estaba más que claro lo que estaba soñando, no era una completa ignorante. Ahora entendía el gruñido que había lanzado Edward, seguramente porque los sueños de Mike comenzaron a tener forma. Cada vez estaba más incómoda. Pero un fuerte gruñido humano y algún tipo de líquido viscoso hizo que me pusiese aún más tensa.

Miré las sábanas, Mike se había... umm... se decía ¿corrido? Pues eso. Y todo su esperma estaba en las sábanas. Miré la hora. ¡Apenas eran las doce de la noche! Ahora si que no iba a poder dormir. Me levanté con lentitud de la cama y me acerqué a la de Edward. No era muy grande, pero tampoco era muy pequeña. No me importaba dormir pegada por completo a Edward, pero sí me importaba dormir con el líquido de Mike a unos centímetros de mi.

Edward tenía los ojos cerrados, pero su ceño estaba fruncido. Estaba segura de que podía oler la cosa desde ahí, pero prefería no saber que era. Le soplé en el oído, haciendo que abriese los ojos, pero no que se sobresaltara. Lo más seguro es que ya supiese que estaba tan cerca de él.

-¿Puedo meterme en la cama contigo? Creo que ya sabes porque.- Le susurré.

Él no contestó, pero se echó lo máximo que pudo hacia uno de los lados para dejarme hueco en la cama, la cual estaba fría como el hielo pero pronto entraría en calor. Me tapé hasta el cuello y sentí los brazos de mi novio rodearme la cintura y pegarme a su cuerpo.

-Si no estás cómoda me puedo levantar, yo no necesito dormir.- Rodé los ojos.

Muy típico de Edward. Solo cogí un trozo de su camisa para no dejarle ir a ninguna parte. Él solo se rió. Me encantaba cuando se reía.

-Mike está a punto de despertar.- Me susurró después de unas cuantas horas.

Había dormido solo cuatro horas. Eran las cinco de la mañana, todo seguía estando completamente oscuro en la habitación. Como Edward había dicho, Mike se despertó unos minutos después de su predicción. Él miró atontado a todas partes, hasta que su mirada se posó en mí y en Edward. Pero de repente la dirección de su mirada cambió hacia sus pantalones, los que aún tenían la mancha blanca en ellos.

Mike levantó la cabeza con la cara más pálida de lo normal. Miré la cara del vampiro que estaba a mi lado y descubrí porque Mike estaba tan pálido. La cara de Edward daba mucho miedo, pero iba dirigida hacia mi compañero de clases y ex de cama.

Si yo fuera él, ya estaría echando a correr...

**Hola¡ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero no tenía mucha inspiración (y sigo sin tenerla del todo, no sé como habrá quedado el capítulo a vuestros ojos) Solo digo que sé como llegan los bebes a la barriga de la mamá, sé lo que es el sexo a mis trece años. Algo que es normal saber y digamos que algunos de mis amigos están un poco obsesionados con el tema, por eso sé muchas cosas de los chicos en esa situación. Era por si alguien tenía alguna duda. Nos vemos!**


	6. ¡No te aburras, Emmet!

**Os dejo el link de la canción que sale, recomiendo escucharla mientras leéis esa parte del capítulo: .com/watch?v=VdRzorlF3S0&feature=related**

VEGAS ATTACK.

Capítulo 6: ¡No te aburras Emmet!

BPOV

Mike, con solo verle la cara a Edward, se puso a correr como un loco que piensa que le persigue un cocodrilo. Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Pero Edward no se había movido de su sitio ni un milímetro. Le toqué la cara con mi mano derecha.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunté en un susurro casi inaudible para mi.

Me llevé una sorpresa la ver como sonreía y después se largaba a reír como un histérico. Lo miré estañada, se suponía que debía estar furioso con Mike por haber lo soñado lo que había soñado. No pude soportarlo mucho tiempo, su risa hizo que la mía apareciese rápidamente.

Nos calmamos, yo con la respiración agitada y nos levantamos para vestirnos y arreglarnos. Durante la noche, habíamos recibido un aviso de que hoy deberíamos estar todo en la sala común para turista numerosos porque unos chicos había hecho el tonto con unos trofeos y nos había castigado a todos. Malditos niños que aún no echaban cabeza.

Bajamos cogidos de la mano, Edward tenía todavía esa sonrisa en su cara. Nos encontramos con todos los alumnos allí. Nos fuimos con la familia vampiro.

Estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que sentí que algo se me clavaba en la espalda, algo afilado y puntiagudo.

-¡Ay!- Exclamé cuando sentí el pinchazo.

Me giré y vi a mi cuñado Emmet con un compás en la mano. Era con lo que me había pinchado. ¿Es que este chico no tenía un cerebro?

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Le pregunté algo mosqueada.

-Porque estoy aburrido.- Me respondió mientras se encogía de hombros. Tan tranquilo.

-Pues búscate otra forma de no aburrirte, en vez de meterme pinchazos a mas no poder, ¿Te enteras?- Quizá fui un poco brusca.

-Está bien, pero no creo que te vaya a gustar la forma que tengo pensada para pasar el rato.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido al no tener ni la mínima idea de lo que quería hacer. Eso era lo que mas me asustaba, el no saber nada. Seguí hablando con mis amigos, hasta que se acercaron Angela, Jessica y Ben. Mike se había quedado marginado en un esquina de la habitación, mucho mejor para mi.

Sentí un aliento frío en mi oído y una voz familiar susurrarme al oído:

-Cari, dame un piquito.

Sentí como la rabia se acumulaba en mi. Esa maldita frase que ese maldito niño me repetía todos los malditos días en mis días de segundo de la ESO.

Había un niño, no quiero decir su nombre, que se divertía diciéndome cosas tontas como la que Emmet me acababa de decir al oído.

Me di la vuelta y le di un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo. Con eso se calló durante unos minutos. Me pegué al pecho de Edward, el cual me rodeó con sus brazos y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Miré a Emmet, el cual nos miraba a los dos con el ceño fruncido.

-Sois unos sosos.- No dijo, pero lo peor vino después.- ¡QUE SE BESEN, QUE SE BESEN, QUE SE BESEN!- Comenzó a gritar.

Muchos de los alumnos acompañaron a Emmet en su cántico, incluidos mis amigos, si es que se les podía llamar así a los muy. Mi cara estaba muy roja en esos instantes, y no podía hacer que se fuese de mi cara.

-Creo que hay que darles lo que quieren para que pasen de nosotros de una buena vez.- Me susurró Edward al oído.

Me giré con rapidez y le di un profundo beso que duró casi un minuto. La separarnos todo el mundo se puso a gritar y a aplaudir.

-¡El que lo sigue lo consigue!- Gritó Emmet en medio de todas las voces.

Edward me dio un pico ( beso leve en los labios, como un roce) y todo el mundo se puso: Ohhhhhh. Como si no tuviesen vida de la que ocuparse, solo de que mi novio y yo hiciéramos lo que ellos quisieran.

Nos levantamos cogidos de la mano y nos pusimos a bailar cuando uno de los profesores puso música. Todo los otros alumnos también comenzaron a bailar al escuchar la primera canción. Todo iba muy bien, hasta que sentí como cambiaban mi mano de lugar a una velocidad que ningún humano tenía. También sentí una fría en mi... _oh Dios..._ en mi culo.

-¡Así se hace, hermanito!- Chilló Emmet en nuestra dirección.

Edward se separó rápidamente de mi y salió corriendo a por Emmet. Estaba segura de que era Emmet quien había puesto su mano allí.

-¿Cómo tiene el culo Bella, hermanito?- Oí que Emmet gritaba. No estaban muy lejos de los demás, por lo que todos lo que estaban en la sala se giraron a mirarme y yo me sonrojé hasta las orejas.

-Mejor de lo que va a estar el tuyo en cuanto te pille.

Me reí un poco con eso, mi novio tenía muy mal humor de vez en cuando. Ignoré todas las miradas que vinieron hacia mi y me dirigí hacia mis amigas del alma. Escuché una canción que me encantaba de fondo y no pude evitar comenzar a cantarla.

_You hold my hand when I tremble with fear (tu coges mi mano cuando tiemblo con miedo)_

_You bring me light when I burst out in tears (me traes la luz cuando estallo en lágrimas)_

_And now I want to thank you, dear, for all the things you've done (y ahora quiero darte las gracias, cariño, por todas las cosas que has hecho)_

_I can't deny (that) you showed me the right way (no puedo negar que me mostraste el camino correcto)_

Me dirigí a la barra que había en el lugar, todavía estaba cantando la canción en un susurro. Me encantaba, era preciosa.

For the light, for the love ( por la luz, por el amor)

For the truth in your eyes (por la verdad en tus ojos)

_I am grateful to have such a friend by my side(estoy agradecida por tener un amigo a mi lado)_

_For the tears, for the joy (por las lágrimas por la alegría)_

_For not asking me why (por no preguntarme por qué)_

_We can hold our hands up and reach for the sky ( podemos coger levantar manos y alcanzar el cielo)_

Sentí unas manos frías cogerme por la cintura y pegarme a su cuerpo mientras nos empujaba a la pista de baile. Me di la vuelta y vi al ser más precioso que existiría jamas. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho al tiempo que la canción seguía sonando. Levanté mi cara para mirarle a los ojos.

-Te quiero.- Susurré.

-Te quiero.- Me dijo de vuelta.

Puse mis manos en su cuello y acerqué sus labios a los míos.

_You kept your faith when my words were untrue (has mantenido tu fe cuando mis palabras eran falsas)_

_You made me laugh when I was feeling blue ( me hiciste reír cuando me sentía azul)_

_Always giving, never asking for more than a smile upon my face (siempre dando, nunca has solicitado más de una sonrisa en mi cara)_

_Together we will conquer the whole world ( juntos vamos a conquistar el mundo entero)_

Nos separamos y nos soreímos mutuamente. Entonces él comenzó a cantar.

_(You) don't have to worry (no tienes de que preocuparte)_

_We'll stay together all of our days ( estaremos juntos todos nuestros días)_

_You can trust in my words, you can rely on me ( puedes confiar en mis palabras, puedes confiar en mi)_

_And when dark clouds obscure the sky ( y cuando las nubes oscuras oscurezcan el cielo)_

_I'll be at your side (estaré a tu lado)_

_Until the weight on your shoulders fades away (hasta que el peso de tus hombros desaparezca)_

No recuerdo más de esa noche, solo que fue una de las mejores de mi vida, una que quería recordar para siempre cuando me transformaran, al menos lo último que pasó.

**Hola, estoy con vida. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero he estado castigada, con exámenes ( todos aprobados, menos mal), enferma y sin ganas de escribir. **

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Espero también haber traducido bien la canción, sé que mucho en fanfiction saben inglés, pero yo apenas llevo dos años entendiéndolo algo más de lo básico. ( Comencé el curso pasado en un instituto bilingüe) Llevo desde los 3 años dando inglés pero hasta el insti no lo entendía muy bien.**

**Dejadme vuestra opinión.**


	7. La piscina

VEGAS ATTACK.

CAPÍTULO 7: PISCINA

Abrí los ojos lentamente, intentando acostumbrarme poco a poco a la luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación del hotel. Lo mejor del despertar fue ver a Edward a mi lado con los ojos cerrados fingiendo que dormía como un humano normal y corriente. Me senté levemente en la cama y le di un besito en los labios, un mero roce. Se removió un poco, pero no abrió los ojos. Solté una ligera risa, lo suficientemente alta para que la oyera y lo suficientemente baja para que Mike no se despertara.

Me volví a acercar a él, esta vez le di un beso un poco más duradero que el anterior. Se volvió a remover, pero seguía sin abrir los ojos. Vaya vampiro más dormilón.

-Vaya, parece que este bello durmiente no quiere despertar. Creo que me iré a buscar otro por ahí.- Susurré en su oído.

Hice el ademán de levantarme, pero un brazo en mi cintura me lo impidió. Me giré con una sonrisa para verle la cara y me encontré con sus ojos color oro perfectamente abiertos. Y mirándome fijamente.

-Ven aquí.- Me dijo antes de tirarme encima de él.

Comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente. Cada vez más y más. No podíamos parar, nunca estaríamos saciados el uno del otro por completo, siempre nos faltaría más. Cuando la necesidad de respirar hizo estragos en mí, me separé de él. Pero Edward continuó con sus besos por mi cuello, rozando con sus dientes y dando caricias leves con su fría lengua. Yo solo podía jadear y mover mis manos con nerviosismo. Intenté dar un paso más y llevé mis manos al filo de su camiseta de pijama. Empecé a levantarla suavemente, sin querer presionar. Mientras yo levantaba la camiseta con lentitud, Edward seguía atacando mi cuello con su boca y sus manos estaban rígidas en mi cintura. Edward se separó de mi cuello para que yo pudiese sacarle la camiseta sin problemas. Tenía un cuerpo bastante tonificado, y no tardé nada en llevar mis manos hambrientas a sus abdominales formados.

Edward soltó un jadeo contra mi boca cuando comencé a acariciarle suavemente. Ni si quiera recordaba cuando habíamos vuelto a besarnos. En un momento de ese encuentro, sentí las manos de Edward en el borde de mi camiseta, subiéndola poco a poco. Al final logró sacármela por la cabeza, en cuanto estuvo fuera, mi boca volvió a la suya y sus manos fueron directos a mi pantalón. Yo jadeé sorprendida por ese acto por su parte, pero no le frené. Edward logró al final quitarme los pantalones por completo, acabaron en el suelo de la habitación.

Después de ese acto por su parte, yo hice lo mismo con él. Apartándome un poco, conseguí quitarle los pantalones del todo y se quedó en boxer. Unos boxer que se podría decir, estaban abultados, muy muy abultados. Mi mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que en Edward y en que su mano bajaba peligrosamente en dirección a mis bragas de hello kitty. Él metió la mano lentamente y yo solté un gemido. Edward comenzó a mover su mano lentamente en mi intimidad y yo no podía evitar gemir mas de lo conveniente. Comenzó a meter poco a poco sus dedos en mí, provocándome sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido. Al rato exploté en sus dedos, con mis piernas temblando y la respiración agitada de más, igual que él.

Levanté la cabeza y vi como Mike nos miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sentí como mis mejillas se ponían rojas como un tomate, o más bien dos tomates.

-¿Qué coño estás mirando, panoli?- Nunca había oído a Edward hablar así.

-No... yo... no he visto nada... lo juro.- Tartamudeaba Mike.

Yo me levanté rápidamente y me puse toda mi ropa en tiempo record.

-Vistámonos y bajemos al salón principal. A ver que vamos a hacer hoy.- Le dije mientras le lanzaba un cojín a Edward.

A la media hora estábamos los tres abajo junto con el resto de los estudiantes. Aunque yo estaba hablando con mi familia vampiro y Edward se dedicaba a fulminar con la mirada a mi amigo rubio.

-Déjalo ya, Edward. Empiezas a ser cansino.- Le dije con tono aburrido.

Él soltó un suspiro, pero dejó de mirar a Mike. Casi pude oír como Mike soltaba todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones en ese momento. Me limité a rodar mis ojos.

A los pocos minutos después de eso, llegó el profesor en traje de baño. No pude evitar mirarlo como si estuviera loco de remate. Muchos de los alumnos se comenzaron a reír del profesor, pero él los ignoró por completo.

-Para vuestra información, vosotros también vais a tener que poneros trajes de baño. Hoy vamos a ir a la piscina del hotel.- Nos informó el profesor con cara serio y de que no estaba bromeando.- ¡Así que ya estáis subiendo a vuestras habitaciones, poniéndoos el traje de baño y bajando a la piscina!

Vaya, alguien se había levantado con el pie izquierdo esa mañana. Con resignación, todos fuimos subiendo a nuestras habitaciones para prepararnos. Subí con Edward a mi lado y Mike a tres metros detrás nuestra. Primero entré yo a la habitación, dejando a los dos chicos esperando su turno en la puerta. Después entró Edward y por último entró Mike. Los tres bajamos a la piscina del hotel, donde ya estaban la mayoría de los alumnos del viaje.

No era un día de sol, así que mi familia vampiro podía disfrutar de un hermoso día en la piscina junto con todos sus compañeros de instituto.

Me eché crema solar por todo el cuerpo, solo por si acaso, y me acerqué sigilosamente a la piscina. Pero justo cuando me iba a meter al agua despacito para ir acostumbrándome poco a poco. Mi querido cuñado Emmet apareció detrás de mi y me tiró a la piscina de boca.

Cuando conseguí sacar la cabeza del agua, que por cierto estaba congelada para ser una piscina, Emmet se estaba descojonando de la risa a mi costa. Y eso no me gusta, no me gusta nada. Comencé a temblar de la rabia que me daba que se aprovechase de mi.

-¡Juro que te voy a dejar sin pelotas, desgraciado!- Grité a todo pulmón.

Toda la gente que había allí se me quedó mirando como si fuese la loca del barrio. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me capucé en el agua. Cuando volví a salir a la superficie, me encontré con el profesor mirándome. Yo solo le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa. Rodó los ojos y creo que dijo algo como: la juventud de hoy en día. Pero no me regañó como creía que iba a hacer.

Justo cuando me iba a salir del agua, una niña pequeña se puso en las escaleras.

-Hola, guapa. ¿Me dejas salir?- Le pregunté a la niña.

-No.- Dijo y me echó agua.

A mi estaba a punto de salirme humo por las orejas. Hoy no era precisamente mi mejor día.

-Mira niña que te ahogo.- La amenacé.

Pero ella solo me sacó la lengua. Haciendo que la rabia aumentase todavía más en mi cuerpo. Puse mi mano en la cabeza de la niña y empujé para abajo. Rápidamente la niña se hundió y yo aproveché para salir del agua. Ahora la que sacaba la lengua era yo. Me giré para ver a Edward, quien me miraba con reprobación pero con una sonrisa pintada en su hermosa cara. De repente, se me ocurrió una tontería enorme.

Me acerqué corriendo a una barra que había en el fondo de la piscina, donde no había absolutamente nadie. Le hice señales a Edward para que se acercase a mi. Cuando estuvo a mi lado, me subí encima de la barra y dejé colgando mis brazos y piernas hacia abajo.

-Mira Edward. Soy una peresosa.- Le dije (n/a que conste que lo de peresosa es aposta)

Mi querido novio comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia y yo me uní a él. Pero dejó de hacer gracia cuando el profesor se acercó a nosotros con cara de enfado.

-Hola, prof.- Le dije.

-Señorita Swan, haga usted el favor de acompañarme a la sala de detención.- Me dijo con voz seria.

-¿Sala de detención?.- Pregunté.

-Sí, es una habitación reservada para los estudiantes castigados. Hoy está usted sola.- Me explicó.

Edward, al oír que estaría sola, le metió un tortazo a Mike y le dio una sonrisa al profesor mientras Mike se iba sobándose la cabeza. El profesor soltó un suspiro.

-Parece que tendrá compañía por el resto del día en la habitación. No podrán salir hasta mañana por la mañana, ¿está claro?

Los dos asentimos mientras seguíamos al profesor hacia la sala de detención. Edward me cogió la mano y me la rozó sensualmente. Puede que todo el día encerrados no estuviera tan mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Se me fueron por completo todas las ideas. Ya que las suelo sacar de las locuras que hacemos mis amigos y yo. Los personajes son de SM, eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Creo que podéis imaginaros el próximo capítulo, pero por si acaso os lo digo. <em> Sala de detención. <em>**

**Nos vemos!**


	8. Sala de detención

VEGAS ATTACK

Capítulo 8: Sala de detención.

Edward y yo llevábamos ya una hora en la sala de detención, donde no había nadie para vigilarnos, pero el profesor había cerrado la puerta con llave y salir por la ventana de un décimo piso sería muy sospechoso.

-Cariii.- Susurré cariñosamente mientras me acercaba a mi vampirito.

-¿Qué?- Dijo receloso, alejándose un poco un mí.

Sonreí con mi típica sonrisa malvada. Vamos, la que tenía siempre puesta en la cara, soy una niña muy mala. Me gustaría que Edward me castigase por ello. Ummmm.

-Te quiero contar un chiste muy gracioso….

Me miró ya más relajado y me dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Yo le sonreí de vuelta a mi amado colmillitos.

-Bueno… son más bien dos chistes.- Le volví a decir.

-Sí, claro. Todos los que quieras, amor.- Respondió mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

Me empecé a reír de mis propios chistes.

-Bueno, esto es una periodista que le está haciendo una entrevista a un bombero y le pregunta al bombero: ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de tu profesión? Y le responde el bombero: pues cuando estoy en la ducha y se me cae el jabón…..

A Edward se le abrieron los ojos de par en par, pillando el chiste. Aunque era de lo más malo. Se rió un poco, aunque creo que era más una risa por lástima.

-Venga, cuéntame el otro.

-¿Cúal es la semejanza entre un vampiro y un abogado? Que los dos sacan sangre para subsistir jajaja.

-Cariño, creo que tienes un poco de fiebre, esto ya no es normal.- Dijo Edward mientras ponía su fría mano en mi frente.

Yo se la quité con una de mis manos y la puse en su muslo, el que comencé a acariciar lentamente.

-No tengo fiebre, pero si tengo mucho calor, creo que se olvidaron de poner el aire acondicionado en esta habitación.- Susurré al tiempo que me acercaba despacio a su boca.

Edward no se apartó, si no que soltó un gruñido y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente. Le pasé las manos por el cuello y me agarré firmemente a él. Edward me llevó hasta la cama, en la cual me acostó y él se puso encima mia.

Se separó de mi boca lentamente, dejándome con ganas de más de sus besos. Bajó lentamente repartiendo besos por todo mi cuello. Solté un pequeño grito al sentir como sus diente me rozaban un poco la sensible piel de mi cuello. Le quité la camiseta pasándosela por la cabeza y empecé a acariciar su pecho. Deleitándome con su hermoso cuerpo.

Edward también me quitó la camiseta, más bien me la rasgó, junto con mi sujetador y llevó sus manos a mis pechos. Yo comencé a gemir desesperadamente cuando su boca se unió a sus manos en la expedición por mi cuerpo. Una de sus manos bajó por todo mi vientre, hasta llegar al filo de mis pantalones. Me miró con los ojos llenos de lujuria, lujuria por mi.

Empezó a meter su mano lentamente en mis pantalones y luego en mi ropa interior, hasta llegar al centro de mi placer. Lo acarició como si fuera su más preciado tesoro, al tiempo que yo me retorcía debajo de él. Justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el punto máximo del placer, su mano se detuvo en el acto.

Yo abrí mis ojos y lo fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Por qué paras?- Le pregunté con la voz completamente ronca.

-Porque tengo una mejor forma para que termines.- Me respondió en el mismo tono.

Me arrancó los pantalones y la ropa interior al mismo tiempo y antes de que me diese cuenta su cabeza estaba entre mis piernas. Solté un pequeño grito por la sorpresa y por el placer también. De esta forma si me dejó llegar a ese punto máximo, y fue completamente alucinante.

Subió por todo mi cuerpo hasta mis labios, los cuales besó con insistencia. Bajé mis manos por todo su cuerpo hasta que llegué a sus pantalones, los que quité de inmediato junto con su ropa interior. Su miembro estaba completamente erecto ante mis virginales ojos. Llevé mi mano hasta él y comencé a acariciarlo de arriba a abajo, lentamente y sin prisas. Edward escondió su cara en mi cuello mientras soltaba unos gemido que hacían que me mordiese el labio por la excitación. De repente, quitó mi mano de su parte más sensible y acercó su miembro a la entrada de mi cuerpo. Jadeando me dijo:

-¿Estás completamente segura de esto, Bella?

-Sí, ¿lo estás tú?

-No, para nada. Pero no estoy en condiciones de echarme atrás.- Me respondió y justo cuando iba a contestarle me calló con un beso ardiente.

Yo me olvidé del mundo entero, hasta de que el profesor podía entrar en la habitación en cualquier momento y pillarme en medio de la faena. Comenzó a restregar su miembro por todo mi sexo y yo solté gemiditos pequeños. Cuando menos me lo esperé, empezó a entrar en mi con mucha lentitud. A diferencia de lo que muchas otras chicas dicen de la primera vez, a mi no me dolió casa nada. Quizá fuese porque mi novio es completamente frío y calmaba el dolor, vete tu a a saber.

Se quedó quieto unos minutos con la respiración acelerada, era gracioso ver como un vampiro que no necesita respirar le faltaba la respiración por momentos. Con la cadera le indiqué que siguiera y se comenzó a mover lentamente.

Al principio fue muy lento pero conforme pasaban los minutos fuimos acelerando el ritmo hasta que llegamos al mismísimo final de todo, creo que me desmayé por unos segundos por la fuerza con la que llegó.

Edward se separó de mi y se tumbó a mi lado en la cama.

-Creo que te vendría bien una ducha rápida.- Me comentó.

-La verdad es que apetece estar una hora metida en la bañera, es muy relajante.- Le contesté.

-Lo que tu quieras, amor. Hasta te puedo acompañar si quieres.- Se me insinuó levantando las cejas.

Le pegué un pegué un pequeño golpe en el hombro. ¡Había pervertido a mi virginal novio! Bueno, ya no tan virginal.

-Prefiero hacerlo sola, pero el champú esta nuestra habitación.

Rodó y se acercó al cajón de la mesita de noche, de ella sacó una pequeña llave metálica. Era la de la habitación.

-¿De dónde la has sacado?- Le pregunté con curiosidad.

-Se la quité al profesor con mi velocidad de vampiro.

-Flipante.- Susurré y logré escuchar una risa baja de Edward.

Nos vestimos y salimos por la puerta rumbo a nuestra habitación. Cuando íbamos por el pasillo que nos llevaría a nuestro cuarto escuchamos un grito de una voz muy conocida...

-¡Hey! Cullen, Swan, volved inmediatamente aquí. ¿Cómo narices habéis salido del cuarto?

Nosotros solamente nos pusimos a correr por todo el hotel con el profesor detrás nuestra. Lo perdimos de vista en el salón principal, donde había unos cuantos alumnos allí, incluida mi querida Alice, quien me mandó una mirada pícara. Vi a Emmet olfatear el aire y después se giró para mirarnos y nos sonrió de manera pícara mientras levantaba sus dos pulgares hacia Edward, quien rodó los ojos.

-Vamos a que te des una ducha.- Me dijo Edward al tiempo que envolvía sus brazos a mi alrededor.

**Bueno, aquí está lo que muchas me habéis pedido y lo que os debía. Espero no haber decepcionado, pero al no saber mucho del tema... Todos los personajes son de SM. Dejadme vuestros comentarios, buenos, malos, normales, etc.**

**Ya queda poco para la vuelta al instituto! Os deseo suerte a todos/as este nuevo años. Nos leemos!  
><strong>


	9. Vuelta

**VEGAS ATTACK**

**Capítulo 9: Vuelta**

Salí del cuarto de baño enrollada en una toalla y con otra en mi pelo. Edward estaba tumbado en la cama, sin camiseta... Me dieron ganas de ser yo la vampira y meterle unos cuantos mordiscos a ese cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta la vista, cielo?- Me dijo Edward con una sonrisa en sus labios y con los ojos cerrados.

-Oh si, me gusta mucho.

Ante esta respuesta, Edward se levantó, corrió hacia mi y comenzó a besarme con mucha pasión. Me gustaba mucho más este nuevo vampiro. Pero claro, nada es para siempre y unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación nos sacaron de nuestro momento pasional. Me separé de él de mala gana, iba a matar a la persona que hubiese tocado la puerta.. o no.

Edward fue hacia la puerta para abrirla con mucha fatiga, y eso que los vampiros no tienen de eso. La sorpresa que nos llevamos al encontrarnos con el profesor Banner en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una cara que decía: mas os vale tener una buena excusa o os juro que hoy muere alguien. Lo sé, leo muy bien las caras de la gente, es un don. Volviendo a la vida real.

-Señorita Swan, voy a quedarme fuera unos cinco minutos mientras espero a que ambos se vistan. Luego, ustedes y yo vamos a tener una interesante charla.- Nos dijo y con eso salío de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Edward y yo nos miramos durante unos segundos y después nos echamos a reír. Se podía escuchar los suspiros de desesperación del profesor a traves de la puerta.

-Creo que es mejor que nos pongamos la ropa normal.- Dijo Edward, a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí, creo que va a ser lo mejor.

Los dos nos pusimos nuestras ropas en un momento y yo me quité la toalla de la cabeza. Tenía unos pelos horrorosos, pero es que la gente no deja tiempo para que te los seques. Si es que así no se puede...

Estaba terminando de pasarme el cepillo por el pelo cuando sentí unos besos fríos en mi cuello. Cerré los ojos y ronroneé, si soy un gato.

-Creo que estos cinco pisos no son nada difíciles de saltar para un vampiro, ya me entiendes.- Me susurró al oído.

-No te lo voy a negar, pero no nos viene bien que nos vean volando desde un quinto piso, ya me entiendes.

Soltó una risita al tiempo que se alejaba de mi cuello, cosa que no me gusto para nada. Suspiré y me encaminé para abrir la puerta de la habitación. Era hora de enfrentarse a los problemas de perder la virginidad y todo eso.

El profesor entró sin decir ni una sola palabra y se sentó en una de las sillas. Edward y yo nos sentamos en las otras que se encontraban enfrente.

-¿Qué quería profesor?- Comencé yo esta horrible conversación.

-Creo que no hace falta que os explique todo lo que habéis hecho, lo sabéis de sobra, supongo.- Los dos asentimos.- Ese tipo de comportamiento no está bien visto para mi historial como profesor y como tal, debéis de tener un castigo. Y esta vez no va a ser encerraros en una habitación, porque sé que eso lo vais a disfrutar. Así aquí tenéis.- Nos entregó una caja rectangular.- Aquí dentro hay dos viajes de avión para mañana con destino a Port Angeles. Ese es vuestro castigo.

Y con esas palabras se fue de nuestra habitación dejandonos solos en estado de shock completo. Miré a Edward con los ojos un poquito aguados, pero es que de verdad que me gustaba estar aquí. Pero supongo que el que más triste se pondrá será Mike, ya no podrá correrse en sueños.

Mi novio soltó un suspiro y dijo:

-Supongo que debemos de hacer las maletas para irnos. Y llamar a nuestros padres para que nos recojan.

-Sí, supongo que si.

Me senté de nuevo en la cama y abrí la caja que nos había dado, contenía dos billetes de avión tal y como él había dicho, eran para un viaje por la mañana, a las seis de la mañana. Parece que me iba a tocar madrugar.

-¿Qué hora es, Edward?- Le pregunté.

-Las siete de la tarde, se nos ha hecho un poco tarde.

Suspiré con su respuesta, cenaría en una media hora y sobre las ocho y media me iría a dormir, si no no habría forma de sacarme de la cama por la mañana.

-¿Quieres bajar a estar con los demás? Son las últimas horas.- Me preguntó Edward mientras me cogía de la mano.

Yo sencillamente asentí con la cabeza, no tenía ganas de hablar mucho. Me había impactado la noticia de que volveríamos a casa antes que los demás.

Bajamos después de que yo terminase de arreglarme el pelo y nos encontramos con Emmet y con su típica mirada y sonrisa pícara. Corrió a paso humano hasta mí y me pasó uno de sus enormes brazos por los hombros.

-Me han dicho que os envían a casa por mal comportamiento. Si es que estáis hechos unos malotes ehhhh.- Me dijo con su típico tono de burla.

-Si, una cosa. Por estrenarse en estas cosas te envían a casa. Menos mal que dicen que el sexo es bueno, si llega a ser malo... ni te cuento.- Le respondí en el mismo tono de voz que él a mí.

-Es lo mejor del mundo, Belly-Bells.

-No me llames así.

Corrí hacia Alice para darle un fuerte abrazo y fui en busca de mis amigas humanas para darles las noticias. Las encontré en la sala de juegos jugando al billar.

-Hola, chicas.- Las saludé.

-Hola, Bella.- Me contestó con una sonrisa alegre en la cara.- El profesor os estaba buscando a Edward y a ti, ¿qué os ha dicho?

-Que mañana por la mañana estamos cogiendo un avión rumbo a casita.

Nos pasamos lo que quedó de la tarde hablando de nuestras cosas hasta que llegó la hora de cenar, y después la hora de dormir.

-No quiero dormir.- Dije como una niña caprichosa.

-Yo sí y no puedo, no te quejes y duerme, Bella. Mañana te tienes que levantar temprano.- Me dijo Edward.

-Pero es que se me ocurren muchas cosas más interesantes que hacer en una cama que dormir.

-Duermete de una vez.

Refunfuñé por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que caí dormida. Como no, al día siguiente estábamos en casa otra vez. Han sido unas Vegas muy interesantes.

* * *

><p><strong>Vale sí, es el final. Pero no del todo, lo más posible es que haga una secuela. Si lo hago, unos minutos antes de subir el capítulo pondré una nota aquí. Siento el retraso, de verdad que lo siento mucho. Bueno, todo ese rollo de que los personajes son de SM. Os voy a decir DOS cosas. Una: ¿Habéis visto Amanecer 2? Yo siiii! Que chuli! Dos: Seguidme en twitter y preguntarme cosas sobre mis historias, os haré más caso que por MP RCSLike Nos vemos!<strong>


	10. Aviso! Secuela!

Holaaa, solo quiero avisar de que voy ha hacer secuela de esta historia y ya he subido el prólogo, espero que tenga mas comentarios que esta jajaja. Porque el último ha tenido muy pocos aunque muchos favoritos y seguidores. Nos leemos. Dejad un review, ya sabéis jajaja. Un beso y feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo


End file.
